fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shai "Hawk" Hawkins
Shai "Hawk" Hawkins is a major supporting character in the 1991 natural horror/monster film Alligator 2: The Mutation. He was a professional alligator hunter, who made his living in the south killing alligators. Background Almost nothing is known Hawk's past, other than that he had a brother named Billy, who he, along with ten other guys, hunted alligators in the south. Alligator 2: The Mutation Shai "Hawk" Hawkins made his debut about half way through the film, arriving a Vincent Brown, a local tycoon's residence with his brother, Billy, and four other guys on his team at Brown's summon for a job hunting a problem alligator in the city. After a near fight between him and Brown's right-hand man, Hawk humorously told Chief Clarence Speed that he and his men could turn down a paycheck for what they did every day. After gathering all the maps and other helpful things Chief Speed had provided, he and his men went into the sewer to kill the alligator. After finding its nest and in it a hot barrel of Future Chemicals, Hawk was contacted on the radio by Detective David Hodges, who told him to get out of the sewers. Deciding to return to the surface to talk to brown about the left out chemical surprise, Hawk wouldn't listen to Hodges' complaints that the alligator was not normal, and it quickly appeared and, despite Hawk's attempts to kill it, killed and devoured his brother and two others, with only one managing to escape. Hawk was rescued by Hodges in time and joined his team, declaring revenge on the mutant alligator for what it did to his brother and friends, as well as telling Brown he was witness to the latter's havng dumped chemicals in the sewer, afterwards informing Hodges that the alligator would now rampage after the invasion of its nest. In the sewers, Hawk used his experience and instinct to their advantage by predicting the alligator's movements and they headed to the proper cut off point, using Hawk's dynamite and Hodge's mechanical detonator to make a bomb. As Hawk was rigging the bomb, defusing an argument with Hodges and his partner, Rich Harmon, he saw the mutant alligator coming and declared he had a score to settle. However, the alligator bit down on the bomb and broke the detonator, swallowing the dynamite. Confirming this, Hawk told Hodges that they would all pursue the alligator together before his wife, Chris Hodges, arrived with a hypodermic spear filled with poison, which he explained to Hodges how to use. Afterwards, they went back down into the sewers after the alligator. Helping them track it with his instinct, Hawk confirmed they were in the right tunnel, but they failed to prevent the alligator from reaching the lake area, which was filled with people thanks to Vincent Brown murdering Chief Speed. After they arrived, they cut Brown off, and Hodges knocked Brown into the water, where the alligator devoured him. Heading out to the center of the lake to cut it off, Hawk had Harmon stop the boat, telling them that their oresence was known. The alligator then turned over the boat, causing Hawk to drop his shotgun, and he drew his knife, which as the alligator approached him, he stabbed into its head as it bit down on him. As it began to roll over in the water, Hak continued to stab the alligator's head until he eventually died and was devoured by the beast. Later, Hodges and Harmon sadly lamented his death. Hawk's knowledge about alligator, however, was still crucial to the alligator's death, as Hodges and Harmon used it to find the beast and blast it pieces. Skills Hawk was a very skilled and experienced alligator hunter, with great knowledge and instinct in the field. He his experience and knowledge were crucial for the hunt of the alligator in the film. His skill was enough that Vincent Brown would summon him all the way to their city and hire him to kill their problem alligator. Hawk knew how to handle dynamite, shown when he helped David Hodges to build a bomb from six sticks of it he had. Personality Hawk was a very brave man, bit could still feel fear, and was a loving brother, vowing to avenge his brother, Billy, after he was killed by the mutant alligator, which he gave his own life trying to attain. He was a serious man mostly, but had a sense of humor and honor, as he believed in teamwork to a great degree. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Deceased